


Hungry

by lanalucy



Series: The Healing Arts [1]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Breasts, Community: bsg_kink, Drinking, F/F, Fingerfucking, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 13:57:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Kara, Laura, satin</p><p>This series starts with chapter three of Inspiration Day: Song Titles - You're the One That I Want.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hungry

The first time, not the first time they kissed, but the first time they frakked, Kara was the sober one. They were giggling over dinner - some story Kara was telling about a model in her figure drawing class in college. Laura kept refilling her glass, and Kara was hardly drinking any of the wine. She was drunk on the looks Laura kept throwing her, and the feel of Laura’s toes sliding up and down her leg. She was so busy hoping that Laura meant what her flirtatious glances were saying that she almost missed it when Laura mused out loud, “I wonder if she tastes as good as she smells.”

Kara didn’t say anything, waiting to see if Laura would realize she’d said it out loud, but she had been wondering the same frakkin’ thing about Laura. Laura sat back in her chair, completely oblivious, and Kara got up to take the dishes to the sink, and put up the leftovers so they would have them later if they got hungry again. She was looking at her kitchen, thinking how tiny it was, wondering what Laura saw in her. 

Laura had snuck up behind her, so when Kara turned around, Laura was standing there in this deep purple thing, Kara didn’t even know what to call it, but gods, it looked way beyond sexy on Laura - that color against Laura’s pale skin, the shimmer of the light on the satin material and Laura’s hair. Kara stood there, struck dumb, she thought later, so Laura had to make the next move, too. 

She plastered her hips against Kara’s, undoing Kara’s buttons one by one until Kara’s shirt was hanging open. Kara was usually the aggressive one, and she hadn’t seen this side of Laura before, so she put her hands down beside her legs, scratching her practically nonexistent nails against the denim of her jeans to keep from ripping that purple satin thing off of Laura.

Laura opened Kara’s shirt wide, pushing it off her shoulders then leaving it hanging, the pointer fingers from both hands rising up to trace wide circles around the skin of Kara’s breasts. She stopped before she got to her nipples and undid the front clasp of Kara’s bra. Kara knew she had a great rack, but the sound Laura made when she saw them naked for the first time? Kara’s knees nearly buckled. Laura sounded hungry and predatorial. She’d been waiting all of her life for someone to want her that much.

As she watched Laura’s eyes try to focus on her breasts, the question flitted through Kara’s mind - _Where did Laura hide this side of herself? Why did she?_ Then her mind went blank as the heat of Laura’s mouth and tongue surrounded one nipple. Kara cried out and Laura answered with one of her enigmatic _hmmm_ s, even as she sucked harder, bringing Kara almost to climax with just her mouth.

“Gods, I want to frak you. Want to feel my fingers deep inside you. Want to smell you, taste you.” Kara’s voice didn’t sound familiar, either. Where had that come from?

Laura raised her head. “I’ve been waiting for you to kiss me again, like you did that night at your studio. I couldn’t wait any longer. I want to see your face when you come for me, again and again and again.”

Somewhere Kara found the wits to ask, “Then what the frak are we doing in the kitchen? I’ve got a bed.”

“I want you in it. Now.”

She kissed Laura, loving the way the flavor of the wine had warped with the taste of her mouth, making them both sweeter and tarter somehow. Laura pulled back and repeated, “Now,” and Kara went. Kara didn’t argue or wonder why she was letting Laura boss her around.

She stopped at the door of her bedroom, again hostage to the doubts about why Laura was here. Laura pushed her from behind.

“Naked. I’m going to eat you until you scream.”

Kara shut off the voice in her head that was pointing out all the things wrong with this, and stripped, double-time, then sat on the edge of the bed. Laura stalked forward, looking for all the worlds like a lion on the hunt, and sank to her knees, shoving Kara’s legs apart. Laura timed her first tongue thrust with pinching both of Kara’s nipples and Kara’s orgasm rolled violently through her. Laura didn’t stop until long after Kara was mindless with pleasure.


End file.
